Yuna's Smile
by The Lady is a Vamp
Summary: What if Yuna had quit her pilgrimage in Lake Macalania? What would have happened to THAT kiss? Rated PG-13 for later language, mild violence and sexual references. *chapter 6 up*
1. The Beginning of Everything Else

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, And you use it only for me. Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, And you use it only for me.  
  
So use it and prove it. Remove this whirling of sadness, I'm losing, I'm bruising, Because you can't save me from madness.  
  
Tidus just treaded water as he watched Yuna floating idly in the waters of Lake Macalania. It was very cold so he wasn't quite sure why she was swimming. A thought came into his head.  
  
"What if...." he started. Yuna looked at him and cocked her head to one side like a puppy. "You stopped your pilgrimage?"  
  
"I can't! I just can't! Tidus, don't you understand? Everybody's counting on me!"  
  
"Not just you, Yuna." She had started to cry. Tidus gripped her by the shoulder. "Isaaru and Dona, they'll do it without your help."  
  
"That's.. That's right! I don't have to be the one who defeats Sin! Go Isaaru! Go Dona!"  
  
"Right on!" Tidus punched the air and they hugged eachother. "I'm glad you've decided not to carry on Yuna. I couldn't let you go that easily." She laughed that wonderful bell-like laugh. Tidus couldn't ever explain how much joy he felt at hearing that again.  
  
"I'm laughing! Listen to me! I'm not actually trying to teach you this time!" she howled like a wolf and tears of happiness fell from her odd eyes.  
  
"Come on, Yuna. Let's tell the others."  
  
*** Tidus smiled as he put down the paintbrush to accept a cool drink from Yuna's clammy hands. It was a very hot day by the Scar. It was normally mild because it was so near the sea, Macalania and Mount Gagazet. Causing awe from the locals, it was autumn, and after yet another mild summer they got this sweltering day. Tidus gulped and let the liquid soothe his blazing throat.  
  
"You've done a lot today!" Yuna smiled and admired her best friend's handiwork. The small house with the moss-covered roof had just got another lick of white paint but unfortunately Tidus hadn't made it the whole way round yet.  
  
"Because it's so hot, I have to paint quickly. It's hard but at the same time I'm glad it's not raining." Tidus looked out towards the waters and shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "Look at this day. Isn't it beautiful?" Yuna nodded and took the empty glass from his hands and went back inside.  
  
Yuna opened a window at the back of the house and got a pretty view of the Mountain. Laying her head on her hand, she leaned out of the window and fiddled with the small flower box. Nobody, apart from Rin and a few other trustworthy friends, knew she was here. It was peaceful. Ever since that talk in Lake Macalania and seeing her father's sphere, she knew what to do. She gave up in secret and hid from Yevon.  
  
Now she lived in this sweet house with Tidus, housemate and ever-best friend, and had turned her back on her teachings, friends and aeons. Yuna missed the aeons a lot but letting down Auron was worse. He disappeared after that day by the lake, before everyone went to the Calm Lands. He took it worse then the rest. Auron was just obsessed with duty more than Yuna was! Rumour was he went back to Bevelle and faced Yevon. Yuna flinched. Was he dead?  
  
"Hey! Yuna!" she looked up and there was Tidus, aiming a paintbrush at her. Before she could object, Yuna got white paint flicked in her face.  
  
"Huh! You little..." Picking up the nearest vase, she took out the flowers and threw the water over him. They both fell about laughing. Yuna ran outside and crept up behind him, this time brandishing the whole bucket of paint. "Oh-Ti-dus!" she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Hmm?" SPLASH went the paint and Tidus was completely covered.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're even." Yuna couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Sorry." She giggled.  
  
"I know you're not." He took a swipe at her but she ducked.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" 


	2. Father Zuke!

Thanks you guys for reviews! I love getting feedback as it makes my stories more enjoyable!! Yuna's thoughts are now in [] brackets. So, here is ch 2.  
  
"Father... Father Zuke?" said Yuna.  
  
"That's my name." [Why does he have to be so informal? He IS a monk.]  
  
"Wha-?" said Tidus, wringing paint out of his hair.  
  
"Tidus, can I speak to Father Zuke alone please?" [Don't worry, Tidus. I'll be okay, just stop smothering me.] Tidus looked from the monk to Yuna and sighed. As soon as he was gone, Father Zuke started.  
  
"You know, you are wanted for Maester Kinoc's murder. Lord Sseymour issued it about four months ago, I just wanted to check that you.."  
  
[Knew? I've known thanks to my good friend Rin, you bald ass kisser] "Yes. I do. Thank you."  
  
"And, being a faithful," he spat the word out like Yuna was a common Bandersnatch. "Member of the Yevon clergy, I should report to your ex- fiancé about your living arrangements."  
  
[No, please, I'm happy. Leave us alone! Leave me in peace!] "How do you know where I live?"  
  
"It was simple. Your friend Rin is very partial to drink you know."  
  
[Rin? Oh no, Rin. What has he done to you?] "You know, being the cousin of my ex-guardian must make you have a little sympathy for me? I will pay you!"  
  
"A bribe now is it?" Father Zuke laughed. "My cousin Lulu is back in Besaid, moping. It wasn't very courteous of you to make this her third failed pilgrimage."  
  
[I thought I'd forgotten but it's hanging over me all the time. Poor Lulu.] "Please send my apologies to her."  
  
"Well, I will." Yuna was on the verge of crying. [No, I'm happy here, please, just, leave me alone. Go away...] She hid her true feelings as she always had done, with her sunny smile. "Yuna, you do have an enchanting smile."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
"Maybe... Only maybe, though.. I'll give you a head start. I'll give you a week to get out of here and on your way, before I tell Maester Seymour."  
  
[It's better than nothing.] "Thank you, Father Zuke. I am very grateful." Father Zuke grunted and turned back down the mountain. Yuna ran inside the little house and ran into Tidus. Tidus, only wearing a towel, *for all you Tidus fans* had just had a shower and he was still soaking. Yuna enveloped herself in his arms and breathed in his fresh smell.  
  
"Yuna? What's wrong?" [A lot, my dear friend.]  
  
"We have packing to do." 


	3. Via and Cain

Tidus sat on the spongy sofa in anticipation. Now that Seymour knew through Zuke, and Rin, where they were, it was important to get away as quickly as possible. Not as themselves of course, so Yuna had headed the transformations.  
  
Tidus had his hair dyed black and cut to just a hedgehog stubble all the way round. He now wore a long black cloak, blue dungarees, sneakers and his yellow hoodie, now dyed red. Yuna had been in the bathroom a long time. Tidus got impatient.  
  
"Yuna! You ready yet?"  
  
[I'm going as fast as I can with this stupid contact lens] "Soon! Give me another minute!"  
  
"We may not have that time!"  
  
"Spare one minute Tidus. It's just one measly minute." Yuna managed to pop in the blue contact lens and stepped out of the bathroom door. "What do you think?"  
  
Tidus couldn't keep his eyes off her. Gone was the white wrap-around and yellow bow and now there was a black, sleeveless top with a high collar and a belt studded with fake emeralds. She had cut her long skirt to two inches above her knee and her familiar black boots were on her little feet but it was not any of these that made Tidus speechless. It was her hair and her eyes. Yuna now had blue eyes, thanks to the damned contact lenses, and long blonde hair, which came to her elbows.  
  
"Wow. You look... Nothing like you!"  
  
"Yes! It worked!" Yuna laughed. Tidus held a bit of her hair in his hands, delicately tugging and caressing her new tresses.  
  
"It's real! The hair is real!"  
  
"Calm down, Tidus. Rikku told me how to do it. [Good old Rikku. How is she?]"  
  
"Ready to go Yuna?" Tidus headed towards the door.  
  
"Okay. [That reminds me!] Wait!" Tidus spun round and rested on the doorframe. "We can't be Yuna and Tidus anymore! People will know who we are!"  
  
"Oh, pseudonyms huh?" Yuna nodded. "I'll be.. Cain. It's was my mother's maiden name."  
  
"If we're going by maiden names then I'll be Via." Yuna pinned a white cloak to her shoulders with two brooches and checked herself in the mirror. "Last time I'll be seeing one of these again." They started to walk out of the door when Yuna caught glimpse of the cupboard. "We'll need weapons. Lots of weapons."  
  
Yuna picked up her Nirvana and skimmed her hand over the polished gold and ivory.  
  
"Should I take this? [Is it too risky? People know it's my weapon.]"  
  
"For luck." Tidus smiled at her. "I'll take this. It's Chappu's sword."  
  
[The Brotherhood?] "Are you certain Tidus? Not this one?" she picked up a red hunter's sword but he shook his head.  
  
"Reminds me of the gang." He shrugged and took Yuna by the arm. They walked a little way out of the door and Yuna turned back.  
  
[The sun is setting. Perfect for crawling around right under their noses.] "Let's go."  
  
Tidus looked her up and down. "Are you sure you'll be warm enough? Gagazet is pretty cold at the moment."  
  
"I'm sure." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Your smile will melt the ice anyway." 


	4. The First Obstacle

"Yu-... Via! Come on!" Tidus (or Cain) turned around to see her standing there on the bridge, the sunlight catching her golden hair. He had to shield his eyes. "You don't want to go, do you?"  
  
"No but I have to. Zuke will get to Seymour soon. I'm gonna miss this place so much. You don't think we should go and see Rin?" she turned around and Tidus had to stop himself from kissing her. She had never looked so beautiful. He'd loved her for a long time but she'd only seen him as her best friend. Tidus hung his head.  
  
"I think he knows. He'll have come round from the drink." [Oh Rin. How could you do that? For Tidus' sake, why couldn't you have just...] "Yu-.. Via! You ready now?"  
  
"I think so." She smiled. He smiled. Yuna's smile was so contagious.  
  
Tidus started to climb up the small rocky passage. Cool air whistled in through the gap from Gagazet. Yuna shivered and tried to get her footing.  
  
"You okay down there?" called Tidus, very near the top.  
  
"Um, yes! [If I'm supposed to be shivering this much, I'm cool.]"  
  
"Are you sure?" there was no answer. Just quiet crying. "Yuna?" Tidus said softly. He let go and skimmed down the rocks much like that day on the Airship in Bevelle. He landed on the floor and saw Yuna standing there, crying. He could almost see her as a little girl.  
  
"I can't do this." Was all she said.  
  
"Why? Just because you can't get up a couple of rocks..."  
  
"Exactly, Tidus!" she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What happens when we come across something really dangerous? I'm no good!"  
  
"You are great!" Tidus said, stroking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You are wonderful. You are going to do it."  
  
"[I wish that was true.] Okay."  
  
"Get on my back, I'll carry you. This is only the first obstacle of many to come. I'll be by your side on every one. Okay?"  
  
"[Bless you Tidus.] Okay." She smiled and they climbed the rocks together. 


	5. The Gate of Gagazet

Yuna brushed off the last bits of dust from the rock 'ladder'. Tidus smiled and hugged her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go." They started to walk against a strong blizzard until they came to a small monument. Tidus crouched down and wiped off the settling snow.  
  
"Lulu told me about these. These are laid down where summoners and their guardians have died and failed. [Cold.. So cold...] We were lucky, having so many other people there to help us. That's why we're not buried under a ton of iron. It's so sad, isn't it?" No answer. "Yuna?" He spun round and saw a lock of golden hair under a white carpet. "Yuna!" Tidus ran forward and picked her up. She was as cold as the ice they walked on. "What happened?"  
  
"Cold.."  
  
"I told you to put on another cloak." Wrapping his cloak around her, he warmed her up like a small baby, bouncing her gently. "Warmer?" she nodded and Tidus let her down but kept her in the swirls of his black cloak.  
  
Then they came to the gate. The gate of Gagazet.  
  
"Halt!" It was the former Maester, Kelk Ronso. "Why do you wish to pass under our holy mountain of Gagazet?"  
  
"We are travellers, oh great Ronso." Said Tidus.  
  
"Your names?" said another Ronso.  
  
"I am Cain and this is my companion Via." A small hand came out of the cloak and waved. The Ronso laughed.  
  
"Very well. You may pass." Kelk Ronso stood aside.  
  
"STOP!" growled a voice. A blue cat hurtled towards them and stopped just in front of them.  
  
"Kimahri?" whispered Yuna. Kimahri bent down and looked at this changed face. The small eyes opened and he saw the clouds in one blue eye but stillness in the other.  
  
"Yuna." He whispered quietly. Tidus looked at him anxiously and Kimahri put his finger to his lips.  
  
"They may pass." And he headed up the mountain as Yuna breathed a sigh of relief. 


	6. A Flame Flan and a New Companion

Hi! Al Bhed translations = {}  
  
Yuna shifted inside Tidus' cloak, which had become a steam room with both of their body heats. It was freezing here at Gagazet but it didn't feel like it under the cloak. Even still, Tidus insisted she stayed in his cloak because he was overreacting. Yuna coughed once and he was thinking about resting for a day or so. One little cough. Yuna sighed and realised that he was only doing for her sake. She was about to tell him thank you when a Flame Flan dropped from the sky in front of them.  
  
"Oh no! [Nobody's here, use his real name] Tidus!" Tidus ushered Yuna out of the cloak and behind him. Yuna screamed. She'd been through a lot more before but that had been a while ago. Tidus unsheathed his sword and hit the Flan between the eyes. Nothing happened.  
  
"It's weakness is magic! We can't flee because he'll just follow us!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" A small figure ran in front of them and clicked its fingers. A huge block of ice fell on the Flan and it melted. Then the figure collapsed and Yuna ran forward. "Oh my..." It was a small, tanned, raven-haired girl and only about seven years old.  
  
"Vydran.." mumbled the girl. Yuna took the girl in her arms and felt her cold blue lips.  
  
"Shh!" she whispered. "Save your energy." The girl took no notice. She stood up and got louder.  
  
"Vydran..Yencaep!" The girl collapsed again, and Yuna caught her.  
  
"Vydran is father," said Tidus. "Is Yencaep her name?"  
  
"You are hopeless when it comes to Al Bhed aren't you?" Yuna smiled at Tidus blushing. "Yencaep means airship."  
  
"So there's been a crash?" Tidus walked forwards and crouched beside Yuna.  
  
"Possibly," Yuna took Tidus' hand and placed it on the girl's forehead. "Not too long go either. Feel her. She's like a block of ice!"  
  
"You melt her then." Tidus said.  
  
"What with? My smile?" Yuna shrugged.  
  
"White magic, Yuna." She looked shocked but looked at the small girl.  
  
"I haven't done this in a long time but I'll try." Yuna took off her cloak and laid it down on the ground. Tidus lifted the girl up and lowered her onto the cloak as Yuna rubbed her hands together. "Okay." She put one hand on the girl's chest and the other by her knees. She breathed in and out until she found the rhythm of the girl's breathing and breathed with her, as one. Then she kissed the girl's forehead. The girl's eyes opened and her blue lips went back to an orange colour. The girl sat up and opened her mouth and started to shape syllables.  
  
"Oui.. Cyjat sa! Dryhg oui. {You.. Saved me! Thank you.]" Yuna smiled at the girl.  
  
"Oui'na zamlysa! {You're welcome!}" The girl hugged Yuna.  
  
"So.. Resa ec.. {My.. Name is...}" Tidus struggled with his Al Bhed. "Detic! {Tidus!}" He finished with a flourish.  
  
"So resa ec Oihy. Fred'c ohinc? {My name is Yuna. What's yours?}"  
  
"Mehtyi. {Landau}"  
  
"I'm bored." Said Tidus. "Can she speak anything else other than Al Bhed?"  
  
"Yes." Said Landau. "I thought YOU were Al Bhed! I'm Al Bhed, in case you didn't notice." Yuna looked into her eyes. They were orange with swirls. "I'm a fisher. Our airship can go under water!" Landau's eyes filled with tears. "Our airship..Gone!" she howled. Yuna hugged her and sighed.  
  
"Well, you can come with us." Said Tidus. "You can do magic and we need a magic doer. We'll help you find your father." Landau smiled and hugged Tidus' neck.  
  
"Dryhg oui!" 


End file.
